


Heartbeat

by Sora_of_Tsirusei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Geisha, Biting, Breeding Kink, F/M, Female Reader, Female pronouns, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, possessive ulquiorra, samurai ulquiorra, some mentions of dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_of_Tsirusei/pseuds/Sora_of_Tsirusei
Summary: Bird in a cage. Everyday looking out the window at the freedom that wouldn’t come. Bird in a cage, singing every day for release from its prison. Bird in a cage. Eternally waiting.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> For Ari.

Bird in a cage. Everyday looking out the window at the freedom that wouldn’t come. Bird in a cage, singing every day for release from its prison. Bird in a cage. Eternally waiting.

The day had awoken crisp and cool, leaves already painting the cobblestone streets in hues of oranges and reds. The sky was free of clouds. From your perch on the window, the rising sun cascaded across the sky, pushing back the bleak black with the pastels of early dawn. It was beautiful, you knew that, and yet it only made your mouth fill with bile. 

You tugged at your yukata, shivering as a slight breeze picked up, burrowing under the fabric to kiss at your skin. Cold and yet, it was nothing compared to the ghost of cold fingers across your skin from the night before. 

Your master’s fingers were always cold when they touched you. The nights he came to you were filled with emptiness. He wasn’t bad, necessarily, not to you at least. He was always sweet and gentle and kind. When you’d first accepted him as your patron, a blushing thing barely a woman in your own right, you’d thought it was out of love. But as time had passed, you’d realized that the sweet, charming man had a sadistic, monstrous streak that caused your insides to churn. The horrors you’d seen his friends do, the horrors he had done. You could still hear the blood curdling scream in your head. It rattled around in there like bell in the dead of night.

And yet there was one...one who had seen you peering through the crack in the sliding door, had caught your eyes with his sea green ones and hadn’t said a word. Watching you watch the horror until the others had left the room. The memory was hazy, tainted by trauma, but you could still remember the warmth of his pale skin where it had touched the cold expanse of your face, unpainted and bare. The smell of wood and musk that permeated his samurai kimono, the strength of his arms as he had bundled you close to his chest. 

Ulquiorra Cifer. Aizen’s samurai, an extension of Aizen’s hand. A sword and nothing more. 

The sliding door to your room pushed open, pulling you out of your daydreams. You turn to see a servant bowing before shuffling to allow your dresser and wig styler to come in. 

The day had begun and thoughts of the silent swordsman would have to be pushed off until later.

~~~

“My lord, I’m telling you that the deal will not go through.” The man drones on as you smiled, completely ignored, filling his tea cup again before shuffling back on your knees, smoothing down the soft fabric of your kimono. Aizen chanced a small glance in your direction, a small uptick of his lips denoting his thoughts as his eyes trailed over your hair done up in the typical coif of a geisha, skin painted porcelain white, lips painted smaller and as red as the roses that grew in the garden outside. 

Aizen had a host of geishas all under his patronage. Truthfully, he owned the whole geisha house, the okiya, but he selected only the most beautiful to be his. He was your danna, your patron and master. From the moment you’d come of age and been presented as a geisha he’d been after your hand, showering you with gifts and affection, murmuring soft words in your ear, smiling at you from behind his glasses. 

And it had worked, you swallowed all of it up. You’d been a poor, abandoned child, sold to the okiya as a geisha apprentice, a maiko, touch starved and lonely. The man had swept you off your feet and offered to make you his and only his, promised to make you feel so good. How could you resist? Before you’d even known it, you’d been bound to him in a tie akin to marriage. 

He’d been gentle and loving at first, hiding his true nature underneath his easy smile but now? Now all you saw was cold blood and barely contained rage with every crinkle of his eyes.

You dropped your gaze to the floor, face betraying nothing behind the white mask of paint, smiling a little as you sat primly, listening to the conversation.

“Oh I’m sure he could be swayed.” Aizen chuckled softly, gaze drifting over to Gin. The slender man gave a wide grin, his face eerie and giving off the look of a puppet, a fake smile plastered on his lips. Aizen’s right hand man and possibly even more sadistic than the leader. Gin sat lazily beside Aizen, head resting on his fist. You didn’t dare look him straight in the eye. The last time your done that, you’d caught his fancy and you never wanted to catch it again. 

The doors opened suddenly and you looked up, eyebrows furrowing before your face fell, shock overpowering the mask you wore like a second skin.

“Ulquiorra!” Aizen called out. His voice was light but there was an undercurrent there that those who knew him couldn’t miss. “Back so soon?” 

“Master Aizen,” Ulquiorra walked across the room, coming to stand before the table lined with Aizen’s vassal lords and closest allies. He dropped to his knees before bowing low, head nearly touching the tatami in a sign of submission. When he sat back he sat stiffly, face impassive even as his body stayed tense. Your heart squeezed as you watched him, hands curling into fists resting on your lap covered by the long sleeves of your kimono.

Ulquiorra was smaller than the towering Aizen and far more slender, dressed in a simpler forest green kimono, his hakama black and plain but pressed. Most samurai shaved a part of their head but Ulquiorra wasn’t like the others, his full head of black hair pulled back into a top knot. He sat seiza style, still slightly bent forward but when he raised his eyes from the floor to look up at Aizen your heart skipped a beat. 

Green. 

Green like the grass on the plains, green like the deepest forest. The green of the world outside that you’d never be able to see. 

Lines green as his irises streaked down his cheeks. They looked like tears except his green eyes were blank, almost doll like, huge and framed by thick lashes. 

“My mission is complete.” His voice was low, monotone, devoid of emotion. No lilt or uptilt to give away his thoughts. Sitting like that, his samurai sword tucked neatly into his obi, he really looked like nothing more than a dutiful dog, waiting for the command from his master to attack. 

“Excellent!” Aizen clapped just hands. “And the others?”

“Grimmjow and the others have also returned. They are in the town...celebrating.” 

“And you did not join them?” 

“Their definition of celebration does not suit me.” Ulquiorra answered in a monotone. 

The other samurai belonging to Aizen were rowdy and lusty. They were voracious in their appetites, consuming twice their weight in food and women in a night if they could. Aizen humored them, kept them well fed and drunk with handfuls of prostitutes. 

There was only one rule. None of them could touch one of Aizen’s geishas. One touch and they’d loose their arm, at the second they’d lose their life. 

No, geishas were for him and for those he chose to favor. Even Gin could only have one of the geishas if Aizen allowed and that was sporadic. A shiver ran up your spine and you fidgeted minutely. Ulquiorra’s eyes drifted for just a second, a momentary lapse of judgement. His green eyes found yours and locked. 

And for a minute the earth stood still in its rotation, taking a moment to hold its breath as he stared. Beneath the death in those green eyes, there was an ocean that no one but you had explored. A whole sea of thoughts that only you’d been privy to in the dead of night, wrapped in sweat soaked sheets and questing fingers. 

“My heart. My heart lives in my hand when it touches you. I used to think it dead until I found you.” 

His eyes drifted back to the floor and the earth breathed again. It barely lasted a second but your back was tense, praying that Aizen hadn’t noticed the gaze. 

“You always did have more...refined tastes.” Aizen’s voice was smooth like the sake in his glass and just as ice cold. It tightened like a hand around your stomach.

He knew.

“Little one,” he murmured and you immediately snapped you full attention to him. He grinned that smile that had once made your heart flutter but now only made you think of the blood staining his soul. “Go on now and wait in my room for me. Be sure to ready yourself for me.” His voice dropped as he spoke as did your heart, sinking beneath the floorboards, knowing what he meant. 

You didn’t look at Ulquiorra as you bowed low, forehead nearly touching your trembling fingertips. You didn’t look at him as you shuffled to exit the room, dipping your head as you slid the door close. 

You didn’t look but you held him in your heart even as you knew you’d lay beneath the monster who owned your very soul.

~~~

Discretion and a little bit of luck. It helped that Matsumoto, the okasan, had a soft spot for you and a softer spot for the silent samurai. She had taken one look at your pleading gaze and had somehow managed to convince Aizen to allow Ulquiorra to stay in one of the many guest rooms in the sprawling mansion that was Aizen’s estate. One of the rooms far from prying eyes and far enough away that any loud noises could be chalked up to the spirits that lived in the woods beyond. 

Aizen hadn’t let you out of his sight or his hands the first night. On the second you had bided your time and on the third? On the third you had both had enough with patience. His hands trailing against your Obi when you had past him that morning had been almost as loud as if he had spoken his need to the air. Verdant eyes had barely left your figure that morning when you had greeted Aizen’s guests. 

Ulquiorra was down right ravenous. 

“You get caught, I will throw you to the hounds myself.” Matsumoto hissed, jolting you out of your reverie. 

“I know.”

“He gets caught and I’ll say I knew nothing.”

“I know.” You sighed in exasperation. Feet clothed in socks tapped near silent against the the soft wood. Matsumoto moved to slide the door towards the hallway that led towards the quarters Ulquiorra was using. “Have we ever gotten caught?” You gave the older woman a look. She frowned, eyes tired and wary, an old fear painting them in shadows. 

“There’s a first and final time for everything.” Her words were as tired as her eyes, gaze staring off down the darkened hallway. She reached out to hand you the candle held in her hand, you took it solemnly. 

“I know, okasan,” you bowed a little as you shuffled down the darkened hallway. She watched you disappear into a room down the side of the hallway. 

It was dark in here as you opened the door, only the moonlight from the door opened towards the patio illuminating the room in soft light. A figure sat at the edge of the room, facing away from you as you crouched to slide into the room, door closing behind you with a soft sound. 

Ulquiorra didn’t move as you sat at the entrance. Your hands rested on your lap, body covered in a simple yukata, skin bare, hair falling down your shoulders. Your lip was pulled between your teeth as you worried it, hands fiddling in your lap. Still he didn’t budge. It had been a while. Maybe all his glances, his touches had been misinterpreted. Maybe-

“Your thoughts are loud sometimes.” Ulquiorra’s voice was a sigh in the air, a monotone breath. Your eyes snapped up to him, finding him leaning against the doorway to the outside world. His own kimono was undone, his pale chest bare to his nipples where bandages hid his tones abs. His hakama were loose and hid the hard bands of muscles that were his thighs. 

“I can’t help it.” Your eyes caught with his and your breath stopped as the green was made even more ethereal in the moonlight. “You make me loud.” You whispered unbidden. 

To anyone else, his face was impassive but you could see the barest up quirk of his lip, the softer shine in his eye. Your cheeks heated as his hand extended to reach for you.

“Come here,” his voice a soft but deep rumble.

You rose and walked to him, unable or unwilling to deny his request, his way of asking for permission for the sins you would both commit. He would have let you turn and walk out the door, would have said nothing. If you’d never come back to his door he would have taken the secret of your skin to his grave. 

But that had never been an option. 

You knelt to sit in front of him, hands fidgetting. You didn’t know where to place them. He had a way of making you nervous even after all this time.

“Silly girl,” his hand gripped your wrist to tug you on to his lap. You stumbled and scrambled, finding yourself wrapped in limbs, yukata mused and tugging open. “You blush so pretty,” he murmured, hands coming to cup your cheek.

“Ulquiorra,” you murmured into his touch, feeling the tension in your shoulders melt, nuzzling into his touch. Your hands fisted on his chest, unclenched to spread your fingers up and over his shoulders, ghosting over the soft skin of his neck to bury in his hair. Soft and long to his shoulders, black as night. The softest smell of mint and bergamot reached your nose as you leaned into it. Where Aizen’s smell was dark and overpowering, Ulquiorra’s was a rush of energy. And when his lips slanted over yours, tongue pushing in to lap at yours there was the warm taste of vanilla mixing in. It was intoxicating, filling every corner of your being. 

“I missed you.” He pulled back to exhale sharp and warm, eyes drifting half lidded. Your lips were parted and bruised as you stared up at him. You felt his hands slid against the fabric of the yukata questing around to tug at the sash that held the fabric together, felt it give. “Missed your lips and your skin.” His eyes drifted to your chest, watching as the yukata opened. “Missed the way you shivered at my touch.” His hands were warm as they touched your skin.

“I missed you too.” You murmured as you pulled your arms out of the fabric, the way he looked at you making you feel bold. “Missed you so much I ached.” Your voice was raspy as you pulled up on your knees, one on either side of his hips. The fabric cascaded down so that the moon illuminated every one of your curves. His eyes took you in as you lifted up a little so you could look down at him. The way his pupils dilated as they took in the curve of your neck, the swell of your breasts, the softness of your belly and finally stopping at the small patch of hair that hid your sex made you feel the heat bloom brighter. 

“Do you still ache for me?” His hands reached for you, hands on your hips.

“Yes,” you whispered. “Every night, all day. I ache for you.” His answering growl and the way he tightened his grip on your skin was the only warning you got before one hand darted up to grip your nape and tug you down. 

Everything was a blur of lips and teeth as he ravaged your mouth. He had you laid back on your own yukata, hovering over you like a beast about to feast on a lamb. 

“Gods,” you whimpered, hands tugging on his kimono pulling it back over his shoulders and off his arms. “Gods please, I need you.” 

“Like air.” He replied, lips and teeth and tongue over your neck and down your chest. Sucking and nipping, hand cupping your breast so he could flick his tongue over the hardening nub. You cried out, arching into his mouth as he opened his lips to take your breast in his mouth and suck. “Fucking,” he growled, the curse foreign on his tongue. “Hell.” He hissed, kissing over your belly, tongue peeking out to taste your skin. 

You gasped as he came to lay between your thighs, legs pulled over his shoulders so he could puff hot breaths against your sex. The way he stared at you, eyes lidded with lust, pupils blown wide in the center of emerald orbs had you dripping with need. He nuzzled against your thigh, mouth opening to bite at the skin, leaving tiny marks on your thighs. Your eyes widened at the mark a rush of fear at the thought of Aizen seeing it and bone deep pleasure at Ulquiorra marking you as his. He watched the play of emotions on you face, head dipping down and lips opening. 

“Mine,” he whispered against your skin, teeth flashing white as he bit down on the soft flesh of your inner thigh, pulling a moan from your lips. Your head tossed back, thudding against the flooring. “Mine to claim,” he bit again, “mine to hold. My heart,” he inches closer and closer to where you ached the most. “My heart between my hands.” 

Your eyes rolled back when he finally touched your aching sex, touching your lips and pulling them apart to watch you drip for him. He licked his lips unconsciously and you whimpered, hips bucking up towards his mouth. The vulnerability was sharp, the way he had you spread open for his gaze. It was possessive and arousing. You felt your walls twitch under his gaze. Your hands came up to brush at his hair, brushing it off his forehead so you could see more of his face. 

“Please.” You whispered at him. “Please, I need you.” 

He glanced at you, gaze already hazy. He was gone, unable to deny you when you looked at him and begged. You knew he was weak to it, would fall to his knees for you with your whispered pleas. 

His mouth was fire on your sex, drinking you up, sucking your clit. Voracious and never ending. You held on with both hands gripping his hair, unsure if you needed to pull him off from the overwhelming pleasure or pull him in closer. He watched you as he grazed your clit with his teeth. Watched you when he rubbed his fingers between your lips, a tease to your sensitive pussy. There was never any rush when he fucked you. He would eat you out slow, bring you so close to the pinnacle with his tongue before he even pushed a single digit in and curled it.

“Oh god!” You cried out as he fucked you slow on one single digit, walls clenching down on him. He groaned against your clit and you shivered feeling yourself beginning to topple off the edge, walls clenching.

“Not yet,” he whispered, pulling off only to keep rubbing at your inner walls.

“Please! It’s been so long!” You sobbed, one arm coming up to sling over your eyes, the other still a vise in his hair. 

“Does he not make you feel good?” His question was so soft you almost missed it. You bit your lip to stifle the truth but he pushed in another digit and it was ripped from your throat.

“No!” You moaned loud, bucking up as he rubbed at your walls in a way that had a bone deep burn rising higher and higher. 

“You only scream like this for me?” His question was soft but the tone behind it was savage. Your eyes had long since rolled shut, tears on your lashes. You tried to buck into his fingers but a hand on your hip kept you pushed into the ground. “Say it.” He growled when you only whimpered, fucking you harder on his fingers.

“Yes! Yes!” You shouted, the arm over your eyes moving to fist your hand over your lips so you could stifle the sounds coming out of your mouth. 

“Don’t,” he hissed, hand coming to grab your hand and pull it off your face. “Your sounds are mine. I want to hear you sing.” 

You groaned as he thrusted in and out bringing you back to the peak of pleasure with just his fingers stuffing you, scissoring you open before curling and rubbing at your walls. Your mouth was open on a string of endless groans, eyes unseeing, face flushed and sweat slick.

“Please, please.” You groaned.

“Cum for me.” He growled and you were gone, sparks behind your eyelids as you throbbed around his fjngers and gushed your climax on his hand. The answering pleased sound he made as he watched the mess you made rattled straight down your spine. 

Your eyes slid open as your heart calmed, blinking up to watch him undo the ties of his hakama and under garments, pushing them down narrow hips and off his legs. He prowled towards you, hands gripping your thighs to hike them up as he came, yanking you to him and bending you in half. Your eyes drifted down the pale skin of his chest and abs, down each line that you wanted to lick and bite, kiss and adore. Down and down to land on the soft patch of hair at the base of his straining cock. He was hard and red and leaking pre already, thick and long, curving up slightly. You glanced up at his face on to see him staring at your sex, entranced. A hand had wrapped around his shaft and he rubbed the head of his cock between your slick folds. 

“Ulquiorra,” your voice soft and tentative, a question. He glanced up at you, lust still painting them in shades darker than the green of the deep forest. He pushed in slow, eyes drifting back down to your sex as you groaned. Your hands scrabbled to grip his shoulders, nails biting into his skin as he pushed in slow. His eyes never left your pussy, watching hungrily as you swallowed down his length, sucking him in with wet noises, pulsing around his length. “Oh god! Oh god!” You groaned as he pulled out just a bit only to thrust in again, over and over. Push forward only to pull out, letting your walls stretch to fit his cock. 

“So deep.” He groaned as he finally sheathed himself completely, grinding a little before pulling out and thrusting back in. 

“Y-you,” you gasped, mouth dropped open as he set up a slow pace.. “oh god, I can’t!” You hiccuped as you felt him thrust hard. He wasn’t fucking you fast but each thrust felt as if he was rearranging your inside, cock so deep it felt as if he had nestled himself in your throat. “It’s so, so deep!” You blubbered, eyes squeezing shut as you sobbed, thigh trembling, toes curled so hard they hurt. His answering growled and the pulse of his cock told you how much that pleased him. You cried out when he picked up the pace.

“Open your eyes,” he said. Your eyes rolled open, teary and glossy you looked up at him. “Look at yourself.” He caught your gaze then trailed it down your body, your own gaze following his body down to stare at where you were intimately joined. His pelvis rubbed up against you only to pull back so you could see his slick shiny around his shaft before thrusting back in. Your eyes rolled as the head of his cock pressed against your cervix, a high pitched noise pushed out of your chest. “My heart, all mine.” He whispered, fingers gripping your thighs hard enough to bruise.

“Yours,” you sung back, whimpering when he started thrusting in faster. He pushed your legs farther against your chest, face closer to your as he planted, hips jerking to pound into you. Your whole body trembled. “Yours, only yours.” Your eyes slid open to stare into his, hands shaking as they unlocked from their death grip on his shoulders to cup his face. 

His green eyes were wild, something snapping deep inside as his hands gripped you hard and yanked you on and off his cock.

“Mine to claim, mine to breed.” His teeth flashed and the feral look in his eyes only made your pleasure spark brighter. The thought of him filling you up with his seed so full that you’d bear his child pushed your over the edge and you came with a cry, clenching around him. He hissed, pounding into you, uncaring that you were mewling and crying, nails raking down his arms as he fucked your overstimulated pussy. “Look so pretty,” he panted, fingers coming between your sweat slick bodies to play with your clit. You screamed in pleasure-pain. “Fucked so well you can’t remember your name. So pretty round with my child, claimed as mine.” His voice cracked as he groaned.

“Yes, yes!” Your body had been so neglected for so long, not since you had both been intertwined like this that he had you creating towards another organs with his fingers on your sex and his cock splitting you open. “Ulquiorra! Fuck!” You chanted as he fucked you. 

“Scream my name when you cum. Scream it for them to hear.” He gasped as you clenched around him, pace never stopping.

“Ulquiorra!” You screamed as you came hard enough that your body seized, clenching around him and milking him until he toppled over the edge with a groan, slamming in once more and brushing against your womb as he came. He collapsed over you, catching his weight on his elbows as he groaned his release into the crook of your neck. 

He panted soft against your neck, planting soft kisses there. Your arms, shaky and weak wrapped around his neck and pulled him. You laid there with him for a moment in perfect bliss. Beautiful and effervescent. The satisfaction was warm honey in your veins. Floating on a cloud you barely registered that he was still half hard until he gave a tentative little thrust and you let out a groan.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he whispered against you neck as he started rocking into you slow, letting you legs down to wrap around his hip as he started up his pace all over again.

~~~

The sun had barely started painting the sky in shades of pastel purple when you eyes drifted open.

He had pulled you onto the futon at some point in the night. Some time between when he had rocked into you slow and had you hiccuping from the slow burning pleasure, whispered praise on your neck about how well you took him and when he had had you bouncing on his cock, sat up against the wall with you on his lap. 

Hours had gone by in a swirl of lust and heat until you’d both passed out in a tangle of limbs. 

You knew you had to get up and get dressed to hurry back to your rooms and clean yourself up for the day. You knew this and yet, your eyes blinked open to stare out the half open door that led towards the small patio adjoining the room. A body warm and naked pressed in behind you, pale arms wrapped around your midsection, breath slow and warm on your nape. You could feel the rise and fall of Ulquiorra’s chest as he breathed. It was so warm and perfect in his arms that you almost couldn’t bring yourself to move. You didn’t know when you’d be able to see him again and even less when you’d be in his arms like this again. It could be weeks or months, could be a year if luck didn’t shine on you. The last time had been almost two seasons before and the thought of waiting for him that long again made you stomach turn. 

Eons with only Aizen’s cold touch and ruthless smile. Your body tensed at the thought, shifting on the futon. 

Arms tightened around you as Ulquiorra pulled you further into his embrace. He murmured against your neck in that sleepy voice that made your heart melt. He was always so soft in the morning, still wrapped in the grogginess of sleep.

“Stay,” his voice almost a whine as he pressed kisses into your skin, hands moving down your bare belly to trace ticklish touches on your thighs. You sighed and shifted, looking over your shoulder. His eyes were barely open, hair mused and skin pink from deep sleep.

“I can’t,” you murmured. His answering murmur made you giggle a little, cracking the mourning that had settled over your heart like ice.

“Just a minute.” His fingers quested lower, between your pressed thighs. “Just once more.” He begged as his fingers dipped between your lips still drenched from the night before. You moaned as he cupped your sex and pulled you back into him. He ground his hardening erection against the curve of your ass as he rubbed at your clit with the palm of his hand.

“Oooh,” you sighed, eyes rolling and back arching as you let him grind against you, hips jerking against his hand.

“Like that. Just like that.” He encouraged, finger lazily playing with your pussy as you undulated your hips against his touch. He murmured against you neck, breath quickening as his cock slid between your cheeks to nestle in your thighs, thrusting lazily. It was messy and lewd and the sounds were wet but god did it feel so good. Your neck craned back, cheek pressing against his as your moaned your pleasure to him. “Let me,” he whispered. “Let me...one more time...”

“Please,” his question, his request for permission was like a lightning bolt, electric and scattering through your whole body.

You both groaned as he nudged your knees apart, hooking your leg over his and pushing into your sex. He kept you open with his thigh as he rocked and ground into you. The sun was rising, painting the sky in more pastel rainbows that looked like watercolors in your hazy, list filled gaze but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Couldn’t care when he was splitting you open, one hand between your legs and playing with your clit. Couldn’t care when the other hand reached to lace fingers through the hand fisted on the pillow under you. 

“I love you,” you whispered, when the burning pleasure became too much and you broke apart. He groaned as you milked him, his own release already so close.

“I love you too, my heart.” He groaned into your neck as he rocked you through your release before cumming undone deep in your pussy. 

You both stayed like that for a minute before he pulled out and shifted you to curl into his arms, lips brushing against each other as you spoke impossible words between your lips.

~~~

You watched him go from a window, sitting with your hands on your lap and face impassive.

Two nights. You’d had two nights of perfect bliss. Two nights of sobbing need and whispered sins. Two nights of him staring into your soul and baring his. 

And now he was leaving for another battlefield that he may never return from. Another battle to fight for the lord Aizen. Leaving you behind as always. 

You wanted to cry but you couldn’t. Wanted to scream but the sound died in your throat. There was nothing to do but watch his back as he tread out of the yard and towards the front gate. Nothing to do but bite back tears as he joined his comrades at the gate, already getting their horses ready for the journey. 

“Stay,” he’d whispered that first night and yet he was the one leaving. You couldn’t help but feel angry and betrayed, his back a slap across your face.

He paused in the yard, just a second before turning back, green eyes tracking up the building to hold yours. Just a second, the briefest pause.

And the earth held its breath. The whole world suddenly became two emerald eyes as green as the deepest ocean, as verdant as the forest. A whole planet held in one man and the star it revolves around. You smiled at him for a second, feeling something light in your belly as you watched emotions flit through his gaze.

But the world had to breathe and Ulquiorra had to leave so his gaze dropped to the ground. He pivoted away and walked towards the gate and his duty.

He walked away but you’d seen it in his eyes. The promise, the oath. He’d come back to you, his whole heart, no matter the distance. No matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Ulquiorra is one of my faves. Wrote this for the bestie as her Christmas present cause I lob her even if she barfs every time I tell her. Hope you all enjoy this! Kudos and comments feed my soul!


End file.
